Someone Your Not
by ayasakiman
Summary: Caught up in the past, future, and present. Kristina must figure out who she really is a geek or in the in-crowd.


It was my first day of High school and things couldn't get worse. You see, I was always written off as a geek, and at my last school I couldn't ever talk to the one boy I use to liked, Jake. Jake was a flashy guy, with brown eyes and sandy brown hair that gleamed in the light when you saw it. He usually hung out with his girlfriend, Janet, and she mocked me mercilessly calling me sea fish because I smelled like one, but I love the ocean and on my spare time (which is everyday) I go out to see it, so I can't help it. Well enough about Janet, and him, today is about me.

"Kristina, Gram Gram wants you." Sean said. Sean was my annoying inconsistent, dumb brother just taking about him makes me mad just like Ares, god of War. He always laughed at his own jokes like "Shock me, say something intelligent" or "flamio hotman" and he thinks he is cool but on the inside is a total baboon that needs to stay in the zoo and stop trying to run away.

"Yes Gram"

"Kristina, are you almost ready for school?"

"Um, almost I have to get my clothes on."

I ran up the stairs and dashed into my room to put them on. Have you ever experienced a time was you look at your room and said I'm older and I need to change my room? Well, that's how I felt. My room was like Alvin Einstein made his laboratory right inside of it. I had science, math and history posters up on the walls and two desks instead of one to study and experiment on things.

"I need a new paint job."

"I wouldn't change it Kristina, it gives me enough time to crack jokes about it."

"Ahhhhhh, get out Sean, and I would dare tell anyone about your corny jokes, especially girls."

"F.Y.I chicks dig it!"

"And I wouldn't be the one to talk your sense of fashion sucks Kristina, I mean look at yourself."

I didn't think anything was wrong with me, just your average blue vest with diamonds on it, a dressy shirt, some beige pants, my hair was in a bun, and my glasses with a blue-green ocean on them. "So, what's wrong with me?" "Kristina, if you think nothing is wrong with you so called outfit you've gone freakishly insane! You look like the geek from Christmas future, and I mean it."

At first I looked at him crazy, who was he to talk, He looked like a bum, with an American Eagle shirt that didn't even match with his pants (which were plaid), a hat that read "I wanna be famous" and shoes that were so dirty it looked like he rolled them in mud. But inside I knew he was right, and trust me it way deep inside. I look more like a geek and if I wanted to look cool I had to change, so I did. I pusher up my sleeves, dropped down my hair, switched my pants to jeans, and added a sea shell that I have been collecting to the top of my hair. The only thing left to do was take off my glasses and put them in my case. I thought I looked fly, but would everyone else.

"Kristina, Sean, you're gonna be late" Gram Gram said

"We're coming" we both said like a chorus in perfect timing. I grabbed my notebooks and backpack and I took my glasses just in case I needed them. I ran down the stairs to get to the front seat of the car when Sean jumped in front of me and slide down to the door screaming "shotgun". I was mad, I mean think sitting in the back of the car like a child, while Sean crazy, dumb Sean, and is in the front, it's just wrong.

"But Gram"

"Oh forget it Kristina and get in, you'll be late."

National Bender High, A place were the rich and the morons come to waste their time. I got in on a scholarship and Sean, well he likes to play basketball, as usual, so they accepted him. The view of the school was like a palace. Your natural flowers, Beautiful fountain, and I could have sworn I saw some animals prancing around the building.

"So where do you want me to drop you guys out." Gram Gram said. I didn't want her to drop me off in the front of the school so I did what anyone else would do, "Drop us down the street we will walk.'' "Yeah Gram, your baby stories and pictures will just have to wait." Sean said.

" You haven't even seen the…."

"Ok by Gram Gram"

Before she could finish I slammed the door. You don't know Gram like I do, she will go on and on about the same thing, so I had to cut her off.

The view of the neighborhood was even more fantastic, glass houses and everyone had a puppy , to spare. Their houses were like buildings and I mean buildings.

"Kristina don't give me a bad name at school, you know gotta stay cool for my girls."

"Girls, the only girls you were five feet close to was mom, and…, and she's dea.. gone now."

I didn't want to say the, you know what to Sean, he would go crazy over her and I couldn't make him like that the first day of school."

"Hey Kristina, I'll race you to school."

"Those were the old times Sean, how would I look like running to beat my brother?"

"Look at yourself Kristina, you need to stop trying to be someone you're not and try to reconnect your past and future to yourself."

" Your morals suck more than your jokes, Sean."

We finally reached the school and it looked better than it was when I was in the car. Girls flying their heads up and down, in the mirror looking at themselves, and cheering with their tight cheer outfits on saying "NBH is the best, come on down your surely fly, Freshman, Sophomores, all around Junior's, Seniors lets show them how, how it's done at this school, NBH surely rulez."

Guys walked around with NBH jackets to their shoulders, a football or basketball in their hands and then there was the snobby type who walked around with their high class noses in the air. As I was walking heads started to turn, looking straight at me. One girl whispered to her friend about me, well that's what most people were doing anyway.

"Why is everybody staring at me?"

" I don't know maybe because of your face."

I looked at Sean with a disgusted face. "Why you little SPAZ, you're, you're, ehhhh!"

Not looking I bumped into a guy, going through the same faze as I was going through. He had dark brown hair that shaded one of his eyes and a National Bender High vest, with glasses on, and the shadow of the hair didn't fool me because I saw a complete scar across it.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm.. I'm…"

I saw everyone staring at me and I thought to myself, if I talk to this nerd now everyone will think I'm a geek no matter what.

"Watch were you're going next time Dorkarella."

His last remark was "You're just like them, I should have known."

I felt bad and as I turned I saw Sean looking at me shaking his head. Then I saw a girl staring at my face "That boy is so desperate, I mean he like everyone he sees so forget him, your one of us."

"Sorry, the reason why everyone was staring was cause your outfit is so hot, were did ya get it?"

"Umm, this new fashion store."

"Hollister ?"

"Yeah"

" My name is Alex, what's yours?"

" Kristina"

" I love that name."

I was actually appreciated for something that was wrong… I gotta do that again.

"So you're a freshman, Cause I can show you the way."

I loved having a friend and I thought it was cool being the popular one in the family, while Sean thought I was wrong and the boy didn't deserve it, but he's a geek he deserves it, that what he gets for that ensemble and his looks.

Freshmen and new students to National Bender High reported to the auditorium for a special greeting from the staff. The gym wasn't that big and we all had to cram in to it like a toy that won't fit in the box again. Then the catastrophe walked in, there came a man not too tall, walking in. It took me quite a while to guess who he was then it hit me, he was the principal.


End file.
